Yazmyne's Buizel
Yazmyne's Buizel is a -Type Pokemon and the third Pokemon Yazmyne captured in the Sinnoh region. Biography Buizel was introduced along with Harlem's Buizel, and the two were rival Buizel naturally aiming to get stronger. Eager to capture Water-Type Pokemon, Yazmyne and Harlem found these two Buizel training and accidentally provoked them. A battle ensured and the Buizel pair won, defeating Yazmyne's Shinx and Harlem's Darmanitan respectively. The second time around, Harlem and Yazmyne had a tag team between Buneary and Darmaniatan that defeated these two Pokemon and allowed them to capture the Buizel. Yazmyne and Harlem were not able to enjoy their new Pokemon as they had to confront team Galactic. Buizel was immediately put to work, defeating the Pokemon of the Galactic grunts, but his battles left him worn out and he was quickly defeated by Mars' Purugly. In Beautifly of the Sea, Buizel began his sparring matches against Espeon. One of their battles frightened a school of Finneon that left one of it's kind behind. Buizel helped Finneon return to its home, but Buizel was attacked for being an intruder by one of the Lumineon. Buizel battled without Yazmyne's command and was defeated by a Whirlpool, prompting Buneary to step in and win with her Ice Beam. Buizel and Finneon shared farewells when he left with Yazmyne to continue their journey. Buizel's defeat to Lumineon resulted in him secretly learning Whirlpool on his own as revealed in Shinx Plays Dress-Up!. In Performing on the Edge of Strategy!, Buizel made his Contest debut with Buneary during the battle rounds of the Hearthome Double Performance. The pair cleared the first battle off-screen and battled Zachary's Croagunk and Girafarig in the semifinals. Buizel looked at Croagunk and immediately took the battle seriously; however, Croagunk proved to be too much for Buizel to handle with the Poison-Type's speed and Dry Skin ability that rendered Water-Type attacks useless. Buizel then begrudgingly had to rely on Buneary for assistance and they turned the tide of battle, but he expressed gratitude by cleaning off the mud on her fur during the match. In the last few seconds, Buizel and Buneary were losing, but they executed an Ice Aqua Jet that allowed them to edge out a victory and advance Yazmyne to the finals. Buizel and Buneary battled in the finals off-screen, but they were revealed to have won when Yazmyne was shown with the Hearthome Ribbon while everyone else had their own small ribbons. In lieu of entering the Heathome Tag Battle, Yazmyne trained Buizel, Espeon, and Shinx for hours for three days in preparation for a gym battle against Fantina. Their battle came to fruition in Fantina's Contest Gym Battle, which was a Contest-style Double Battle. Buizel partnered with Espeon and they faced Mismagius and Duskull. Espeon and Buizel were unable to knock out Fantina's Pokemon, but performed incredible combinations to earn Yazmyne enough points to win the battle and the Relic Badge. In Double Team Showdown, Buizel developed his own combination of charing through his own Whirlpool with Aqua Jet, which causes the Whirlpool to wrap around him. Yazmyne was ecstatic, but Shinx was jealous, leading to a confrontation between the two that Espeon has to quell. As a result of the combination, however, Yazmyne decided to have Buizel battle in her next gym battle. Between The Sister Breeder! and Speed Training!, Buizel, Swablu, and Luxio trained with Pokemon Breeder Devon before Yazmyne's gym battle with Maylene. During this time, Buizel was reunited with his friend Buizel. Buizel was Yazmyne's first Pokemon in her gym battle with Maylene in Cobbling!. He battled Maylene's Machoke and landed some good hits but was recalled after his Aqua Jet was foiled by a Rock Tomb. Buizel then battled against Maylene's Riolu when both trainers were down to their final Pokemon. In a heated battle, Buizel initially disobeyed Yazmyne, wanting to beat Riolu his way. However, his too direct methods proved ineffective and he was countered. With Yazmyne's guidance, they turned the tide of battle, but both Pokemon had been worn out. In a final collision of Whirlpool and Focus Blast, Yazmyne has Buizel use his new combination move to blend with the Whirlpool with Aqua Jet. Buizel thus had the power to smash through Focus Blast and send Riolu crashing into the gym wall, earning Yazmyne the Cobble Badge. Yazmyne and Harlem's Buizel re-encountered their friend Finneon in Allure!, and the two shared a two-on-one battle against Finneon where the fish Pokemon surprisingly defeated both of them. Buizel wanted Finneon to join him on Yazmyne's team, but he still accepted Finneon's capture by Harlem. At the Wallace Cup, Buizel appeared as Yazmyne's first choice in the Top 16 in A Whirl Shock!. He was shown battling a Whiscash and won. He then battled Jillian's Minun in the quarterfinals. Buizel did not take his opponent seriously though he battled at Yazmyne's behest but not at his best. Regardless, Buizel pulled off a thrilling water performance, which was halted by an Encore from Minun. Encore did not throw Buizel off his game and he soon regained control, but he was defeated in the end by two points due to a wild Charge Beam. Though Yazmyne lightly scolded him for underestimating Minun, Buizel maintained his stubborn disposition. In The Crasher's Big Splash, Buizel was beginning to learn to control the movement of his Whirlpool. He met Crasher Wake's Floatzel and was determined to defeat his evolved form. Buizel battled first in Yazmyne's Gym Battle against Crasher Wake. Buizel faced Quagsire and battled well but was unable to overcome Quagsire's bulk and Water Abrsrob ability. Buizel was recalled but he was sent back out to battle Wake's final Pokemon Floatzel, whom Buizel wanted to defeat. Buizel held his own against Floatzel and nearly overpowered him with a Whirlpool-Aqua Jet combination, but Buizel could not match Floatzel's power especially when Buizel's evolved form continued to bolster his strength and defense with Bulk Up. Buizel was felled by a strong Brine attack. In the next episode, a weakened Buizel teamed with Yazmyne's other exhausted Pokemon to fend against Team Galactic after they attacked the Great Marsh. Everyone was overwhelmed and Espeon used Psychic to take them all to safety. When Yazmyne was captured by a Drapion, Buizel went after her and defended her from the angry Safari Pokemon, who had become distrustful of humans. In It Gets Muddier, Buizel began to have a rivalry with Drapion due to their similar yet clashing personalities. yazmyne allowed them to settle things out with a battle, but despite using Swift Swim, Buizel was defeated. Though bitter about the defeat, Buizel and Drapion later reconciled. Buizel's recent defeats to Minun, Crasher Wake's Floatzel, and Drapion left Buizel increasingly insecure about his abilities in Tutoring. Yazmyne noticed Buizel's insecurities and believed teaching him a new move would be a great boost to his confidence. They met a man who was willing to help Buizel learn Ice Punch in exchange for some of the shards Yazmyne had collected from the Sinnoh Underground. Buizel did not yet master Ice Punch, but he was happy to look forward to something that would make him stronger. With some convincing, Buizel performed with Buneary for the Majolica Town Double Performance. The appeal began with Buizel performing an upward spiraling Aqua Jet around Buneary. The Rabbit Pokemon performed Bounce and jumped out of high out of the spiral while everyone admired Buizel's water abilities. Buizel got very excited and he got on his back to spin wildly with Aqua Jet, creating water whips. Though caught off-guard, Buneary jumped and spun around the water whips and the appeal was ultimately impressive. Buizel's spinning became faster and more wild. Though Buneary was able to keep up, Buizel accidentally struck Yazmyne in her face, causing her to scream and cringe. Buizel quickly stopped his Aqua Jet but the girl tried alleviate the mistake with a grand Ice Beam from Buneary. Ultimately, Yazmyne had to drop out of the Contest to receive medical attention. Personality and Characteristics As a wild Pokemon, Buizel was a battle-ready, stubborn Pokemon, who did not back down from a challenge, similar to Buneary; however, he refused to battle Pokemon he did not believe were strong enough to challenge him, such as Shinx and Jillian's Minun. On the other hand, he harbored immense respect for Pokemon he knew were much stronger than him, such as Espeon, and desired to train until he was strong at them, leading him to begin learning Whirlpool on his own. He also respected Pokemon that would beat him or give him a good battle. As a result, Buizel disliked playing with other Pokemon and turned to training as much as possible. He often trained with Buneary due to their equally feisty attitudes, but when Buneary became increasingly girly, she did not want to battle him anymore, and Buizel's sparring partner later became Riolu after the baby Pokemon proved himself a strong battler. Over time, Yazmyne encourages Buizel to have fun, relax, and smile though he still took his training very seriously and would train alone if Yazmyne was training her other Pokemon. Due to his battle-ready attitude, Buizel was always game for gym battles, but was less interested in Contests, even initially refusing to be on the appeal stage. When Buizel did perform, he performed excellently as all of his gym training came full circle on stage, and he lost only one Contest Battle for Yazmyne due to his refusal to take his opponent seriously. However, during the appeal stage of the Majolica Town Double Performance, Buizel realized he liked the appeal stage and got out of hand with his Aqua Jet that created water whips. His attack struck Yazmyne in the face and he was devastated to see her scream and cringe and she tightly gripped her face. Though Yazmyne was not mad at Buizel, the Water-Type shattered his own Pokemon and he ran away from Yazmyme, afraid of hurting her again. Buizel continued following Yazmyne, however, and trained until in he felt he was in control again. He was spotted several times by Espeon and they battled each time with Espeon angry and merciless; Buizel refused to return until he was strong enough to beat Espeon. He even stopped his own evolution several times as he believed more power would be too dangerous. When Buizel collapsed from restraining his own evolution, Espeon returned Buizel to Yazmyne, who gave him the Everstone that once belonged to her Venusaur. Buizel reconciled with Yazmyne and she recaptured him. He developed a slightly bigger interest in Contests after meeting Zachary's Croagunk on the Hearthome Double Performance stage, where Buizel was pushed to his limit against the Poison Sac Pokemon as his ability rendered him immune to Buizel's Water-Type attacks. Buizel thus found Croagunk to be his ultimate challenge; their rivalry continued to the Sinnoh Grand Festival where he and Croagunk were about to see who was best once and for all between an Ice Punch and Brick Break. Though Buizel won the match, he and Croagunk shared disappointment they could not clash once more, and the two shook hands. In terms of teamwork for Double Battles, Buizel would only work with Pokemon who was as strong as he, but this was never a problem as his partners were Buneary, Lucario, and Luxray, whose final stage impressed Buizel. With all three of his partners, Buizel performed excellent combinations when Yazmyne was in critical situations. Moves Known Moves Improvised *'Aura Whirlpool' is a combination between Buizel and Lucario after the two decided to be battling partners for the Michina Town Contest. Buizel would fire a Whirlpool that Lucario would enhance with Aqua Sphere, giving the Whirlpool the same color as Aura Sphere Navigation Category:Water Pokémon